The present disclosure relates generally to medical methods and devices for the treatment of acute ischemic stroke. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and systems for transcervical access of the cerebral arterial vasculature and treatment of cerebral occlusions.
Acute ischemic stroke is the sudden blockage of adequate blood flow to a section of the brain, usually caused by thrombus or other emboli lodging or forming in one of the blood vessels supplying the brain. If this blockage is not quickly resolved, the ischemia may lead to permanent neurologic deficit or death. The timeframe for effective treatment of stroke is within 3 hours for intravenous (IV) thrombolytic therapy and 6 hours for site-directed intra-arterial thrombolytic therapy or interventional recanalization of a blocked cerebral artery. Reperfusing the ischemic brain after this time period has no overall benefit to the patient, and may in fact cause harm due to the increased risk of intracranial hemorrhage from fibrinolytic use. Even within this time period, there is strong evidence that the shorter the time period between onset of symptoms and treatment, the better the results. Unfortunately, the ability to recognize symptoms, deliver patients to stroke treatment sites, and finally to treat these patients within this timeframe is rare. Despite treatment advances, stroke remains the third leading cause of death in the United States.
Endovascular treatment of acute stroke is comprised of either the intra-arterial administration of thrombolytic drugs such as recombinant tissue plasminogen activator (rtPA), or mechanical removal of the blockage, or often a combination of the two. As mentioned above, these interventional treatments must occur within hours of the onset of symptoms. Both intra-arterial (IA) thrombolytic therapy and interventional thrombectomy involve accessing the blocked cerebral artery. Like IV thrombolytic therapy, IA thrombolytic therapy has the limitation in that it may take several hours of infusion to effectively dissolve the clot.
Mechanical therapies have involved capturing and removing the clot, dissolving the clot, disrupting and suctioning the clot, and/or creating a flow channel through the clot. One of the first mechanical devices developed for stroke treatment is the MERCI Retriever System (Concentric Medical, Redwood City, Calif.). A balloon-tipped guide catheter is used to access the internal carotid artery (ICA) from the femoral artery. A microcatheter is placed through the guide catheter and used to deliver the coil-tipped retriever across the clot and is then pulled back to deploy the retriever around the clot. The microcatheter and retriever are then pulled back, with the goal of pulling the clot, into the balloon guide catheter while the balloon is inflated and a syringe is connected to the balloon guide catheter to aspirate the guide catheter during clot retrieval. This device has had initially positive results as compared to thrombolytic therapy alone.
Other thrombectomy devices utilize expandable cages, baskets, or snares to capture and retrieve clot. A series of devices using active laser or ultrasound energy to break up the clot have also been utilized. Other active energy devices have been used in conjunction with intra-arterial thrombolytic infusion to accelerate the dissolution of the thrombus. Many of these devices are used in conjunction with aspiration to aid in the removal of the clot and reduce the risk of emboli. Frank suctioning of the clot has also been used with single-lumen catheters and syringes or aspiration pumps, with or without adjunct disruption of the clot. Devices which apply powered fluid vortices in combination with suction have been utilized to improve the efficacy of this method of thrombectomy. Finally, balloons, stents and temporary stents have been used to create a patent lumen through the clot when clot removal or dissolution was not possible. Temporary stents, sometimes referred to as stentrievers or revascularization devices, may also be utilized to remove or retrieve clot as well as restore flow to the vessel.
Some Exemplary Issues with Current Technology
Interventions in the cerebral vasculature often have special access challenges. Most neurointerventional procedures use a transfemoral access to the carotid or vertebral artery and thence to the target cerebral artery. However, this access route is often tortuous and may contain stenosis plaque material in the aortic arch and carotid and brachiocephalic vessel origins, presenting a risk of embolic complications during the access portion of the procedure. In addition, the cerebral vessels are usually more delicate and prone to perforation than coronary or other peripheral vasculature. In recent years, interventional devices such as wires, guide catheters, stents and balloon catheters, have all been scaled down and been made more flexible to better perform in the neurovascular anatomy. However, many neurointerventional procedures remain either more difficult or impossible because of device access challenges. In the setting of acute ischemic stroke where “time is brain,” these extra difficulties have a significant clinical impact.
Another challenge of neurointerventions is the risk of cerebral emboli. During the effort to remove or dissolve clot blockages in the cerebral artery, there is a significant risk of thrombus fragmentation creating embolic particles which can migrate downstream and compromise cerebral perfusion, leading to neurologic events. In carotid artery stenting procedures CAS, embolic protection devices and systems are commonly used to reduce the risk of embolic material from entering the cerebral vasculature. The types of devices include intravascular filters, and reverse flow or static flow systems. Unfortunately, because of the delicate anatomy and access challenges as well as the need for rapid intervention, these embolic protection systems are not used in interventional treatment of acute ischemic stroke. Some of the current mechanical clot retrieval procedures use aspiration as a means to reduce the risk of emboli and facilitate the removal of the clot. For example, the MERCI Retrieval System recommends attaching a large syringe to the guide catheter, and then blocking the proximal artery and aspirating the guide catheter during pull back of the clot into the guide. However, this step requires a second operator, may require an interruption of aspiration if the syringe needs to be emptied and reattached, and does not control the rate or timing of aspiration. This control may be important in cases where there is some question of patient tolerance to reverse flow. Furthermore, there is no protection against embolic debris during the initial crossing of the clot with the microcatheter and deployment of the retrieval device. Aspiration systems such as the Penumbra System utilize catheters which aspirate at the face of the clot while a separate component is used to mechanically break up the clot. This system is limited and in the level of aspiration possible with current catheter designs, and in some cases by the ability to bring larger catheters to the location of the clot.
One severe drawback to current acute stroke interventions is the amount of time required to restore blood perfusion to the brain, which can be broken down to time required to access to the blocked cerebral artery, and time required to restore flow through the occlusion. Restoration of flow, either through thrombolytic therapy, mechanical thrombectomy, or other means, often takes hours during which time brain tissue is deprived of adequate oxygen. During this period, there is a risk of permanent injury to the brain tissue. Means to shorten the procedure time, and/or to provide oxygen to the brain tissue during the procedure, would reduce this risk.